unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenem
This is the character page for the web version. For the mobile version, see here. Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=Normal=150px |-|Grown State=150px |-|Special=150px(obtained from event) |Name = |Title = The Nurse |JP =ネネム |CN = 音音夢 |Birth = ??? |FRCDOB = Fructidor 11 |ADDOB = 8/28 |Bloodtype = ? |Height =109 cm |Weight =20 kg |Hobby =Playing with children |Description = The Nurse who loves taking care of others. She works tirelessly everyday. }} Lv1 *10, Fragment of Memory * 10, Fragment of Time * 15, Fragment of Spirit * 5, Fragment of Death * 10 }} Character Stats |Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |L1 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |L2 Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |L2 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |L3 Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |L3 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |L4 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |L5 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |L2 Cost = 14 |L2 Rarity = 5 |L2 Event = |Skill 2 = Gentle Injection |Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 1^ Sword, 2^ Defense |L2 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +4. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +4. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 1^ Sword, 2^ Defense |L4 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +5. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +5. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |L3 Cost = 19 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Exsanguination |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 4*(Special #). If you have other teammate(s) alive, HP - (Special #) for your teammate with the lowest current HP; if you do not, your HP - (Special #). |L4 Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 4*(Special #). If you have other teammate(s) alive, HP - (Special #) for your teammate with the lowest current HP; if you do not, your HP - (Special #). |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Distance / 2^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 5*(Special #). If you have other teammate(s) alive, HP - (Special #) for your teammate with the lowest current HP; if you do not, your HP - (Special #). |L4 Cost = 20 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Cost = 24 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 = Secret Drug |Skill 4 Cards = Defense / Middle, Long / 1^ Sword, 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |L5 Skill 4 Desc = All your teammates' HP +10 and kill yourself. If you are in "Grown State", your number of Action Card slots is increased by 1. |R1 Cost = 23 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |R1 Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 1^ Sword, 2^ Defense |R1 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +5. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 5*(Special #). If you have other teammate(s) alive, HP - (Special #) for your teammate with the lowest current HP; if you do not, your HP - (Special #). |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Defense / Middle, Long /1^ Sword, 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |R1 Skill 4 Desc = All your teammates' HP +10 and kill yourself. If you are in "Grown State", your number of Action Card slots is increased by 1. |R2 Cost = 25 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 1^ Any, 1^ Any |EX Skill 1 Desc = All your teammates' HP -1. Transform yourself into "Grown State". |R3 Cost = 26 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 1^ Sword, 2^ Defense |EX Skill 2 Desc = DEF +7. Your teammate with the lowest current HP becomes having the same HP as you. |R4 Cost = 28 |R4 Rarity = 9 |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 3^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 6*(Special #). If you have other teammate(s) alive, HP - (Special #) for your teammate with the lowest current HP; if you do not, your HP - (Special #). |R4 Event = |R5 Cost = |R5 Rarity = |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = |EX Skill 4 Desc = |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.jpg |L3 Image = 3.jpg |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.jpg |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.jpg |R5 Image = R5.jpg }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 1=Tasty Milk |Skill 1 Desc = Drinking this odd milk will grow you up. |Skill 1 Notes = *In "Grown State", you will have: **ATK +9 (for L1~L2), **ATK +10 (for L3~L5, R1) or **ATK +13, DEF +4 (for R2~) (1 turn). **Your battle portrait will also change. *If you play no attacking cards in Attack Phase, your ATK=9, 10 or 13 (not 0). *Nenem can still attack when [stunned] in "Grown State". *"Grown State" is NOT a status, and thus is unaffected by Holy Water, Mikazuki and White Crow. *"Grown State" CAN be eliminated by Atom Heart. |Skill 2=Gentle Injection |Skill 2 Desc = This injection will not make you painful. |Skill 2 Notes = *Skills dealing direct damage would activate after this skill. **i.e. Abyss, Suicide Bombing, Liberated Sword, Jissen, The Hellbound Heart, Hell's Bell, Death By Hanging, B.P.A, Highlander, MOAB, Ghastly Fangs, Crowd at Madripoor, Black Sun, Time Bomb, etc. *If this skill is activated together with Secret Drug, this skill is activated first. |Skill 3=Exsanguination |Skill 3 Desc = Donate your blood for our good sake. |Skill 4=Secret Drug |Skill 4 Desc = Good medicine always tastes bitter. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R4 is the 38th card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R4 (effective from 5th July, 2017 to ???):' R3 *1, L4 *10, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Time *10, Fragment of Spirit * 10 Gallery Miya Twitter Valentine's Day 2019.jpg Nenem Official wallpaper 1600x1200 041.jpg Nenem Official wallpaper 720x1080 041 i.jpg Nenem Facebook avatar.png Nenem Facebook avatar 2.png Doll Hand Nenem.png Doll Head Nenem.png References Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy